Pass the Milk?
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Melissa saw Scott as a wolf at the police station? [Follow up to The Morning After by LoneTread. Author has given me her permission to write this. Please read The Morning After by LoneTread. I hope you enjoy both stories. Thank you for reading!]


**Okay, so this is a response story to the story ****The Morning After,**** LoneTread. You can read that here to give you some background for this one that I wrote. **** s/9533277/1/The-Morning-After**** I decided to write this, because the one she wrote was so short since it was part of a contest, I just saw so much potential for the story and really wanted to see it continued. I spoke with LoneTread in pm, and she gave me full permission to write this, and even said she would read it. I take know credit for her story by writing this, mine is simply inspired by hers. I would never write anything based off of another authors story with out permission and giving credit where it is due, I myself want to get into journalism and publish books after collage, and I know that I would want someone to do the same for me. :) I really hope that you all enjoy this. **

As Scott walked back to his chair after retrieving the milk from the refrigerator, his hand gently brushed against his mothers arm as she ate her own breakfast. After all of the horrors she had seen the night before, this simple touch in which she would not have thought twice about on any other occasion, now made her jump; her heart beat quickening slightly. Scott noticed both of these occur, making his own heart beat quicken in fear that his mother now hated him, and he felt his pain from that thought wash over him, feeling as he had when his mother first saw him, and he couldn't help but remember the look of fear and disappointment that had shown on her face. He couldn't hold it in any more, she'd refused to speak to him about it the night before, and now she wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Mom, talk to me, look at me, something! At least listen and let me explain everything!" He shouted. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but it had, and it got her attention. For the first time, she actually looked at him for longer then half of a second since last night.

Scott counted in his head while figuring out where to go next now that he had her attention; _one second, two seconds, 3 seconds..._and then she looked away again, back to her coffee mug which she'd barley even touched. His mother just shook her head in response to him. _Damn it. _He thought, _I blew that shot... Do something already stupid! _So Scott did the only thing he could think of that was certain to get her attention again, he took a seat next to his mother instead of across from her and took her hand. She swallowed hard her heart still beating quickly, she looked up at him again, though she wouldn't let her eyes beat his. He knew exactly what her thoughts were, she was remembering how he had looked last nigh, his wolf side, just as he had recalled her reaction only moments earlier.

"We need to talk about it mom. Okay, your in shock, and probably scared... If your not ready to talk just yet then that's fine, I get it. But can you at least just listen, let me explain so you know? Knowings gotta be better then wondering right? Just let me explain?"

Scott felt his own heart beat quickening as he waited in silence; _One minute past... two minutes past... _Slowly his mother nodded her head and he let out a breath that he had not realized he'd been holding. Now came the really hard part. Explaining.

He suddenly began to feel uncomfortable in his own skin, a feeling which he hated. He had been terrified of himself and what he was for the longest time after his first transformation, he could hardly even sleep for the first week. However in time, he slowly began to except what he was, that this was his life now, one he could not change. He had begun to understand that what he now was didn't change the person he was, that he was still the same Scott McCall; and even took on new responsibilities to help protect others from the supernatural activity occurring in Beacon Hill that they were unaware of. He had grown comfortable with himself and his wolf side, until moments like this, when he had explained to Allison about the night he got bit, and now again with his mother barley giving him a glance. She was afraid of him.

"Um... I..." _Calm down Scott, just take a deep breath and try again, _he told himself. Taking a breath as he told himself to do, he tried again. Scott repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fist, fiddling with his fingers; a nervous habit he had done since he was a kid. His mother noticed, and she felt a pang of gilt inside, recognizing this and seeing him as a small child again, the little boy she had always known.

"When the joggers found the body in the woods six months ago, me and Stiles got the _"brilliant" _idea that it would be fun to go out and try to find the other half. Long story short his dad busted him, and I, like a dumb ass, hid behind a tree so I wouldn't get caught and he covered for me. I ended up alone in the middle of the woods at night, possibly with a murder. I was trying to find my way out of the woods when I got caught in the middle of this deer stampede and dropped my inhaler. While I was trying to find it, I ended up finding the body, freaked out, and fell down a hill. Where..."

Scott had to force himself to take another deep breath as his nerves rose even higher getting to this part of the story.

"Where I got attacked and bitten. I heard howling when I got out of the woods and just thought it was a regular wolf at the time, but I found out later what it really was. It was a werewolf."

He continued to explain everything to his mother, from all the weird things he noticed before the full moon, all the way up to last night. When he finally finished telling his mother the story of the past six months of his life, it was already nine AM; the end of his first class. Scott let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in, feeling a large weight lifted from his shoulders. He was still scared of how his mother would think of him now, but at least he wouldn't have to lie to her anymore about his entire life. He looked at his mothers face to gauge her expression, but it was one he couldn't read, so he focused his attention to the clock on the stove behind her watching as the minutes blinked as they changed. _9:00... 9:02... 9:04..._ A good solid 10 minutes passed like that before his mother dared to speak.

…...

Melissa sat in her chair speechless, holding her coffee mug between her hand as she let her sons story sink in, going over certain parts and words in her mind. The word "_werewolf" _being the most frequent one. _What should I say to him? _She thought to herself, _What could I say to him? Is he even still my son? _Looking up at him, his eyes glued to the clock, she could see that he was hurting, that he was scared. She could tell that this was just as hard for him as it was her, maybe even more so. Melissa remembered the way he had balled his hands into fist then released, in her mind she saw him making that same motion as a small child. Looking up at her son now, looking in his dark brown eyes and seeing his pain and fear, she pictured him as that small child once again sitting in front of her now. _Yes, _she told herself with a new found confidence. _Yes, he is still my son. _She knew she had make him feel better, like she had done his whole life, and that is what she did.

…...

"Scott?" whispered his mothers voice, as she spoke he realized that her voice was filled with care now, not fear. Scott relaxed his muscles, his shoulders fell, and he refocused his gaze on his mothers face; which now held an expression he could read: guilt.

"I'm sorry. I know this is all hard on you, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I probably just made things harder for you and that's the last thing that I wanted to do."

"Mom... The wolf side is part of me sure, but I'm still Scott. I'm still me. I'm still your son." She was looking him in the eye now, really looking at him.

"I know sweet heart, I know that now."

Scott frowned looking down, unsure of what to say next. His mother, not knowing what to say next either, simply hugged him, holding Scott close to her. He sighed with relief instantly wrapping his arms around her returning her embrace. Softly, he began to cry into her shoulder, letting out everything he had been holding in. Scott felt her hand move in a circular motion of his back, while she gently rubbed her thumb over the back of his head and neck. He knew that she was trying to sooth him, which made him smile softly.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Scott." She kissed his head gently, "And I always will."


End file.
